Unsolved Case
by SeiHinamori
Summary: Sebuah Kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terus menyisakan misteri yang tak pernah terpecahkan. Mampukah Sasuke, Naruto dan para detektif lainnya untuk memecahkan kasus ini?.
1. Chapter 1

UNSOLVED CASE

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by _mr. Masashi Kishimoto_ sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.

Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto/Sasori/Hinata, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur kekerasan dan Gore.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

Seorang wanita berperawakan tinggi dan memakai gaun malam berwarna hijau tua menghampiri sebuah ruangan. Wajahnya tertutupi setengah dari dahi hingga hidungnya sementara tangannya memegang sebuah pisau kecil yang sering digunakan para dokter bedah dalam operasi. Dari dalam mulutnya terdengaar senandung lembut.

Tangan kanannya memutar kenop pintu, dari dalam ruangan terlihat seorang wanita lainnya tengah tertidur lemas diatas sebuah ranjang single. Gaun yang dipakainya terlihat kusut dan basah oleh keringat sementara kaki dan tangannya terikat ke setiap sudut ranjang. Meskipun terlihat lemah wanita itu terus mencoba berbicara. Memohon untuk dilepaskan. Isakannya juga sesekali terdengar.

Wanita bergaun hijau tua itu seperti menulikan telinganya dan dengan tenang menghampiri wanita dengan gaun merah muda tersebut. Tangannya terulur mengelus rambut wanita dengan rambut pirang tersebut, mrapikan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik wanita tersebut.

Wanita dengan gaun hijau itu tersenyum lembut pada wanita di bawahnya dan mengambil segelas air yang ia sodorkan pada wanita bergaun merah muda.

"Minumlah ini Ino. Kau akan merasa lebih baik. Dan kalau kau beruntung kau tidak akan merasakan sakit" Ino mencoba menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras tapi wanita bergaun hijau tua itu segera menjambak rambutnya dan memaksa Ino untuk menenggak minuman yang entah berisikan apa.

Dengan kasar wanita itu melemparkan kembali kepala Ino hingga membentur ranjang dibawah tubuhnya. Untuk beberapa menit ia duduk dengan tenang menunggu reaksi minuman yang ia berikan pada Ino. Setelah puas ia segera mengambil kembali pisau bedah yang sempat ia simpan di atas meja di samping ranjang.

Wanita itu terlihat memperhatikan dada Ino dengan wajah penuh dengan sorot mata jijik. Ia menurunkan tali gaun di bahu Ino sehingga memperlihatkan sebelah payudaranya. Wanita itu menekan-nekankan pisau bedahnya diatas payudara sebelah kiri Ino.

"Aku benci barang palsu seperti ini. Tapi kau juga pasti tidak keberatan bukan jika aku mengambilnya satu untuk kenang-kenangan pertemuan kita?" wanita itu menekan pisau bedahnya hingga melukai payudara Ino.

Darah segar mengucur dari luka yang dibuat oleh wanita itu namun ia tidak berhenti sama sekali malah semakin menekannya semakin dalam. Dari sudut mata Ino terlihat cairan bening yang terus mengalir tapi tidak ada suara ataupun gerakan dari tubuhnya. Hanya sorot matanya saja yang menyiratkan rasa sakit yang tidak terkira.

Dengan tenang wanita itu membuat sayatan melingkar dipayudara Ino. Darah segar terus mengalir dan membasahi gaun indah milik Ino. Wanita itu terdengar kembali bersenandung. Bibir bergincu merah terang miliknya sesekali tersenyum sambil terus menyayat dada kiri Annaly. Tangannya yang lain mengangkat sebuah gundukan kenyal berwarna putih transparan dari dada Ino. Ia mengangkat gundukan kenyal itu menghadap lampu.

"Jadi seperti ini bentuk sebuah silikon? Dan kau memakai sebuah silikon yang cukup besar rupanya." Wanita itu memandang kearah Ino yang sudah setengah sadar dan tersenyum puas.

Wanita itupun lantas mengambik sebuah kamera SLR yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya diatas meja dan mulai memotret tubuh Ino yang bersimbah darah.

"Aku menyukai kenang-kenangan darimu ini. Akan aku simpan dengan kenang-kenangan dari wanita lainnya."

Wanita itu sekali lagi tersenyum dan menyimpan kembali karea SLRnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu dan meletakan silikon yang digenggamnya kedalam wastafel. Ia mencuci silikon tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati dan perlahan, dari bibirnya kembali terdengar senandung.

Ia kemudian memasukan silikon itu kedalam sebuah kotak kaca kecil dan membawanya kembali kedalam kamar tempat Ino berbaring. Ia memandang Ino bingung sebelum meletakkan kotak kaca berisi silikon tersebut keatas meja.

"Kau. Ah aku hampir melupakanmu. Tunggu sebentar ya." Wanita itu berjalan kearah sebuah lemari dan mengeluarkan suntikan dan sebuah botol kaca kecil berisikan air garam didalamnya.

Ia mengisikan air garam tersebut kedalam suntikan kemudian berjalan kearah Ino. Ia membungkuk di samping Ino dan menyuntikkan air garam itu tepat diatas lubang menganga didada kiri Ino.

"Selesai. Sekarang kau akan beristirahat dengan tanang. Tidak ada lagi kepalsuan yang akan hidup dalam dirimu. Aku sudah membebaskanmu." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada Ino sebelum keluar dari ruangan dengan sebuah kotak kaca kecil berisikan silikon dada kiri Ino ditangan kanannya.

* * *

><p>Autor Note: YATTAAA~~~~~ Akhirnya aku kembali bergelut dalam bidang perFFan(?) lagi! aku sangat kangen kalian semuaaaa! peluk satu-satu reader/ oke mina-san maaf ya kalau ada yang mencari ff aku yang lainnya aku hapus. rencananya akan aku republish dengan beerbagai perbaikan disana-sini. semoga kalian puas dengan hasilnya nanti. dan ngomong-ngomong apa kalian menyukai FF baruku? semoga kalian sukaaa.. jangan lupa review kalian semua sangat aku nantikan untuk perkembangan FF aku kedepannya. HONTO NI ARIGATOUUU


	2. Chapter 2

UNSOLVED CASE

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by _mr. Masashi Kishimoto_ sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.

Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto/Sasori/Hinata, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur kekerasan dan Gore.

.

.

CHAPTER 1.

.

.

Dua orang perempuan memasuki sebuah butik dibilangan Konoha yang selalu ramai pengunjung. Bahkan jalanan depan butik terlihat penuh oleh kendaraan yang lalu lalang tak jarang beberapa saat kendaraan-kendaraan itu sama sekali tidak melaju. Masalahnya klise, macet. Satu kata itu memang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari kota ini. Apalagi akhir pekan. Bisa dipastikan jalanan diseluruh kota Konoha akan mengalami kemacetan hampir berjam-jam.

Salah satu dari kedua perempuan itu menyeka keringat yang mulai mengucur dari jidatnya. Ia melirik wanita di sebelahnya yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Beberapa orang lalu lalang melewati mereka berdua dengan tangan yang penuh dengan barang belanjaan. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya masih terdengar membicarakan butik mana lagi yang akan mereka datangi.

Suara gemerisik kerikil yang ia injak dibawah kakinya bahkan tak terdengar tertutup oleh suara bising orang-orang yang terus berbicara bahkan mereka tidak memperdulikan daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan memasuki kantong belanjaan mereka yang terbuka.

Perempuan itu menarik tangan wanita disebelahnya. Mengajaknya berjalan lebih cepat demi menghindari orang-orang yang mulai ramai meski terik matahari sangat menyengat di atas mereka.

"Apa Sakura Nee-chan tidak bisa jalan lebih cepat sedikit? Kita akan kehabisan pakaian kalau nee-chan berjalan seperti siput."

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang kupakai sekarang Hinata. Jadi maaf saja ya." Sakura mendelik ke arah adiknya tapi tetap menurut saat Hinata terus menarik tangannya.

"Lalu kenapa nee-chan masih memakainya?" Hinata menarik tangan Sakura mendekati etalase yang dipenuhi gaun-gaun malam yang indah.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba kembali sepatu-sepatu yang biasa aku kenakan sebelum masuk kedalam tempat mengerikan itu." pandangan mata Sakura sedikit menerawang namun sedetik kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum seraya melepaskan pegangan Hinata dan maju beberapa langkah. Tangannya terulur memilah-milah pakaian yang ada di hadapannya. Hinata memperhatikan kakaknya sekilas sebelum ikut maju dan menyenggol pundak kiri Sakura.

"Aih, Sakura nee-chan sudah berumur 23 tahun. Tidak cocok untuk bergalau ria mengenang masa lalu." Hinata mendengus geli dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak peduli meskipun kakaknya melayangkan tatapan tidak suka padanya.

"Memang berapa umurmu?" Suara bariton seseorang terdengar menyela obrolan mereka.

"19 tahun. Eh?" Tanpa sadar Hinata menjawab pertanyaan pria asing tersebut. Setelah sadar apa yang tengah dilakukannya Hinata dan Sakura memandang arah suara itu bersamaan.

Dihadapan mereka berdiri seorang laki-laki tampan dengan senyuman ramah terpampang diwajahnya. Pria itu terlihat begitu matang dengan penampilan berjas meskipun ia memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok yakni merah tapi ia memotongnya dengan rapi. Untuk beberapa saat kedua wanita itu hanya terbengong memandang pria dihadapan mereka sementara pria itu sendiri justru malah menyodorkan sebuah gaun berwarna merah cerah pada Hinata.

"Gaun ini sepertinya sangat cocok untukmu. Warnanya sangat berani penuh dengan semangat muda dan terlihat cukup sexy." Pria itu kembali mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ah! Bukankah anda adalah Sasori?" Hinata mengacungkan salah satu jarinya menunjuk wajah pria dihadapannya yang langsung ditangkap Sakura dan menurunkannya.

"Pengusaha sukses yang sering berganti-ganti wanita itu? Bagus. Jadi sekarang anda sedang menggoda adikku? Tidak terima kasih sebaiknya anda simpan saja gaun itu untuk wanita lainnya." Sakura segera menarik tangan adiknya keluar dari butik beracat biru tersebut sementara Hinata hanya bersungut-sungut tidak jelas di belakangnya.

Tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat Sasori sedang memperhatikan kepergian kedua nee-chan beradik itu hingga mereka menghilang terhalang oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia kembali memperhatikan gaun yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku sudah memilihkannya untuknya tidak mungkin kuberikan pada wanita lain." Senyum kembali terkembang diwajahnya. Tapi kini senyumnya berbeda dengan senyum ramah yang sebelumnya ia tunjukan. Kali ini senyumnya sangat berbeda.

...

Kriing kriing

Suara telepon berdering dengan sangat nyaring pada salah satu rumah sederhana. Hinata tengah terduduk santai diatas sofa ruang keluarga menyaksikan sebuah ulasan tentang putra walikota kota Konoha tempat tinggalnya. Usia putra walikota itu masih relatif muda dan tampan, usianya mungkin baru menginjak sekitar duapuluh tujuh tahun. Dia terkenal karena prestasinya yang sangat luar biasa bahkan mampu menjadi salah satu pengusaha paling berhasil di Konoha. Tapi ia juga terkenal dengan julukan playboy yang melekat padanya.

Wanita bersurai hitam itu tampak mengacuhkan suara deringan telfon yang terus berdering. Dengan sedikit kesal akhirnya Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan mengangkat telpon.

"Hallo?"

"Dengan Hinata?" suara seorang pria jelas terdengar menanyakan kepemilikan dari nomor yang ia hubungi.

"Benar, dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

"Saya Kaito, dari majalah Cosmopolitan. Saya menawarkan pekerjaan pada anda. Bukankah anda seorang model freelance?"

"Ya, saya memang melakukan pekerjaan sebagai model freelance. Dari mana anda tahu nomor telfon rumah saya?"

"Saya mendapatkannya dari majalah yang terakhir kali memakai jasa anda. Dan saya merasa sangat tertarik untuk bekerja sama dengan anda. Apakah anda bersedia?"

"Oh, tentu saja bersedia. Rasanya sudah lama sekali saya menganggur." Hinata tersenyum lebar mendengar tawaran kerja yang ia sudah tunggu sejak lama.

"Kapan kita bisa memulai kerja sama kita?" Hinata bertanya dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau sore ini pukul 03.00? kami akan menjemput anda. Kebetulan kami akan melakukan pemotretan diluar."

"Tentu. Anda bisa menjemput saya didepan Konoha mart?" jawab Hinata mantap.

"Tentu."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti" Hinata mengakiri pembicaraan mereka.

Hinata berlari riang menuju kamarnya. Ia terus tersenyum cerah seraya mempersiapkan segala keperluan yang mungkin ia butuhkan nanti. Tanpa ia sadari telah berdiri Sakura diambang pintu kamarnya yang memang tak ia tutup.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya wanita itu.

"Aku ada pemotretan." Hinata menolehkan kepalanya.

"Akhirnya." Ia sedikit memekik karena girang. Wajah Hinata jelas memancarkan kebahagiaan. Sudah sejak lama ia menantikan saat-saat ini.

"Aku harus bergegas, mereka akan menjemputku beberapa jam lagi."

Hinata segera melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya membereskan barang-barang keperluannya. Dibelakangnya Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh namun sebelum meninggalkan kamar Hinata, Sakura kembali memandang adiknya.

"Hari ini aku ada operasi di rumah sakit. Bukan operasi besar mengingat ini adalah operasi pertamaku setelah sekian lama jadi mungkin tengah malam nanti aku sudah pulang. Apa kau akan menginap?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kuusahakan untuk pulang jika nee-chan takut dirumah sendirian." Cengiran jahil terpatri diwajah cantiknya sebelum terdengar suara bantingan keras pintu.

Sakura membanting pintu kamar adiknya dengan kesal. Ia bukan takut untuk tinggal sendiri dirumah tapi ia takut bahwa ia akan kembali seperti keadaannya beberapa tahun lalu dan tidak ada orang yang akan menghentikannya.

Sakura mendesah pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan. Dibelakangnya ia masih bisa mendengar adiknya tertawa keras.

"Dasar." Ia memijit kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing.

Inilah salah satu alasannya menanyakan kepulangan adiknya karena setiap kali kepalanya terasa berdenyut seperti sekarang ini selalu ada potongan ingatannya yang hilang. Ia tidak ingat apa yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu sebelum ia tersadar dan sudah berada ditempat berbeda dengan ingatannya yang paling akhir. Tapi ia segera menenangkan diri ia tidak mau merusak momen yang paling ditunggu adiknya itu dan menghancurkan karirnya sendiri sebagai dokter bedah. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya kehalaman rumah mereka dan berjalan menuju mobil VW Battle kesayangannya.

* * *

><p>Seorang pria tampak sibuk dibalik meja kerjanya. Bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas kelihatan berserakan. Pria itu mengusap rambutnya yang terlihat seperti pantat ayam dengan frustasi. Pria itu bahkan terdengar mengumpat beberapa kali memandangi kertas-kertas dihadapannya. Ia sesekali memandangi beberapa lembar foto berisikan potret wanita cantik dan beberapa potret mengerikan dari tubuh-tubuh yang sudah tak menentu lagi bentuknya. Entah karna membusuk atau karena sebab lainnya. Beberapa bahkan sudah tak memiliki bentuk utuh lagi.<p>

Pria itu tampak sedikit terkejut saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Istirahatlah barang sebentar, Sasuke." pria berambut pirang jabrik itu memberikan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Dikantor ANBU ini tidak hanya kau saja yang mengurusi kasus ini." ia menunjuk dengan tangan yang memegang cangkir kopi miliknya sendiri pada seorang detektif wanita berparas cantik dengan cepol dikedua sisi kepalanya yang baru bekerja beberapa bulan dikantor mereka.

"Dan seorang lagi pria muda yang entah sedang berada dimana." Pria itu menyesap kopinya.

"Benar-benar buntu." Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menerima kopi yang diberikan rekannya. Ia kemudian menyecap kopinya.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan bukti baru tentang kasus ini kecuali bahwa sang pembunuh selalu mencari korban wanita muda yang berprofesi sebagai model dan kenyataan bahwa ia telah melukai mereka dengan sayatan-sayatan yang sangat rapi." Ia menggeleng putus asa.

"Mungkinkah dia seorang dokter bedah?" pria yang membawakannya kopi memberinya sedikit opini tentang identitas pelaku.

"Demi Tuhan!" nada suara Sasuke meninggi menyebabkan wanita muda diseberangnya memandang heran padanya.

"Aku bahkan sudah hampir berbusa mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, Naruto" Sasuke menatap rekannya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tidak perduli jika sekarang ia menjadi bahan tontonan bawahannya sendiri.

"Maaf," Naruto atau rekan kerjanya mengangkat sebelah tanngannya yang tak memegang gelas.

"kau tahu terlalu banyak berfikir membuatku justru menjadi seorang pelupa." Naruto menggidikkan bahunya tak perduli.

Sasuke tak memperdulikan ucapan rekannya itu dan langsung kembali berkutat dengan setumpuk bukti-bukti diatas mejanya. Sementara naruto beralih pada meja disebelah Sasuke tempat detektif wanita yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku kedua atasannya tersebut. Mereka berdua, Naruto dan wanita itu terlihat bercakap-cakap.

* * *

><p>Tepat didepan sebuah minimarket berinisial KM. Hinata menunggu dengan tak sabar orang yang akan menjemputnya untuk melakukan pemotretan. Sesekali ia memandang arloji Baby G miliknya. Sesekali ia berdecak kesal. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sesekali memandang kearahnya. Apalagi para pria.<p>

"Kapan mereka akan datang. Ini bahkan sudah jam tiga lima belas." Hinata menendang kerikil yang berserakan disekitarnya dengan kesal.

Ia memperhatikan sebuah mobil yang sangat mirip dengan mobil kakaknya melaju kearahnya. Ia sempat berfikir kalau itu adalah kakaknya.

Tapi saat mobil itu berhenti tepat dihadapan Hinata dan sang pengemudi menurunkan kaca mobil depan untuk melongokkan kepalanya ia yakin kalau itu bukan kakakknya. Orang yang berada dalam mobil itu terlihat memakai jaket cukup tebal, masker berwarna abu-abu, dan sebuah kaca mata hitam. Tidak sesuai dengan keadaan kota yang masih cukup panas sore itu.

"Hinata?" Hinata tidak yakin apa yang sedang berbicara dengan saat ini wanita atau laki-laki.

Suara orang terdengar serak dan samar saat menanyakan namanya. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Masuklah." Orang itu lantas membukakan pintu mobil dari dalam untuk Hinata.

"Anda Kaito?" Hinata bertanya sembari masuk kedalam mobil. Ia segera menutup kembali pintu mobil.

"ya." Orang itu berkata dengan singkat.

Hinata masih memandang penuh selidik pada orang disampingnya. Matanya tidak sengaja melirik ke arah bawah dan menyadari sesuatu. Jika orang ini adalah Kaito mengapa ia mengenakan sepasang selop wanita? Kaito itu nama laki-laki bukan?

"Akan kemana kita?" Hinata memperhatikan pakaian yang dipakai Kaito sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kau berpakaian seakan kita akan pergi kepegunungan. Benarkah?" orang itu hanya diam. Fokus pada kegiatannya mengemudi. Merasa perkataannya diacuhkan, Hinata kemudian menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Ia memandang keluar jendela. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa jengkelnya dan juga rasa penasaran yang terus bergelayut didalam dadanya perasaannya sedikit tak enak.

...

Sakura mencoba menghubungi adiknya melalui ponsel saat ia sadar adiknya masih belum pulang padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.11 pagi. Namun sepertinya ia harus kecewa karna tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan sampai tak bisa mengangkat telfon dari kakakmu sendiri." Wanita itu kemudian mencoba kembali menghubungi nomer adiknya tersebut. Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara seseorang mengangkat ponsel.

"Hallo?" wanita itu terdiam sesaat. Itu bukan suara Hinata. Ia tidak yakin tapi sepertinya itu suara seorang pria.

"Hallo, aku rasa ini adalah ponsel milik adikku Hinata." Wanita itu mengernyitkan alis matanya bingung.

"Oh." Jeda beberapa saat tapi suara diseberang sana sama sekali tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sakura semakin bingung.

"Dengan siapa aku berbicara sekarang?"

"Aku Sakura, kakak Hinata." Sakura melirik kearah televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara dokumter kejahatan disalah satu stasiun televisi.

"Dan bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu? Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa mengangkat ponsel Hinata?" dengan kesal Sakura bertanya bertubi-tubi pada pria yang mengengkat ponsel milik adiknya tersebut.

"Hinata sedang sibuk sekarang. dia tidak bisa berbicara denganmu. Maaf." Kemudian pria itu menutup ponsel. Sakura hanya menatap ponsel miliknya tak percaya.

"Apa-apaan pria ini!" Kesal. Ia melemparkan ponsel miliknya kesembarang tempat. Ia lantas mematikan televisi dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa mengganjal karena kesal.

...

Hinata memandang sebuah gaun ditangannya. Rasanya ia pernah melihat gaun ini sebelumnya. Gaun linen berwarna merah menyala ini rasanya pernah dilihatnya disuatu tempat.

Mengacuhkan pikirannya ia segera memakai gaun itu dan berjalan keluar dari balik ruang ganti dan mendapati orang yang menjemputnya tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku kira kita akan melakukan pemotretan dialam terbuka." Hinata menghampiri Kaito. Orang itu sama sekali tidak menanggalkan luarnya padahal mereka sudah berada dialam ruangan.

"Yah, melihat pakaian yang kau pakai." Kaito hanya memandang Hinata dan berjalan mendahului Hinata masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang lebih terlihat sebagai tempat koleksi.

"Kenapa kau masih memakai pakaian itu?" Hinata bertanya pada pria dihadapannya. Kembali tak mendapat jawaban ia kemudian meneruskan.

"Dimana yang lainnya? Tidak mungkin kan kalau kita memulai pemotretan hanya berdua seperti ini?" Hinata berjalan mendahului Kaito dan menghadang jalan pria itu.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang." Kaito mendorong bahu Hinata kesamping, menyingkirkan wanita itu dari jalannya. Hinata hanya mendengus mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

Hinata mencoba mengalihkan kekesalannya memandangi apapun yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Dia cukup tertarik, pasalnya ia belum pernah melihat koleksi senjata sebanyak ini sebelumnya. Kecuali di dalam Museum.

"Waw, kau punya koleksi barang-barang yang tidak biasa." Kendati merasa takjub.

Ia juga merasa ngeri melihat betapa banyaknya senjata-senjata tajam yang ia yakini masih dapat berfungsi dengan baik disepanjang dinding. Baik yang hanya digantung maupun dimasukkan kedalam sebuah figura-figura kayu.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat banyaknya gaun-gaun yang terpasang dengan rapih pada manekin-manekin yang juga terdapat disana.

"Kau juga mengoleksi hal semacam ini?" Hinata menolehkan kepalanya pada Kaito yang terlihat sedang membersihkan sebuah palu besar dibelakangnya. Kaito hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kau benar-benar sangat aneh." Hinata menggedikkan bahunya sebelum kembali memperhatikan manekin-manekin yang berada disana.

Ia menyentuh beberapa gaun yang sangat indah tersebut. Namun ia juga merasa heran karena melihat begitu banyaknya bercak-bercak kecoklatan dan juga robekan pada gaun tersebut. Beberapa ia yakin masih baru.

"Apa ini?" Hinata menyentuh sebuah gaun satin berwarna merah muda yang terdapat noda kecoklatan yang kelihatannya sudah mengering. Hinata mencoba mencium bau noda pada gaun itu. Tercium bau anyir dari noda itu.

"Darah?" ia mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Kenapa ada noda darah pada gaun-gaun itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya memperhatikan gaun-gaun yang juga memiliki noda yang sama.

Matanya lantas memandang sebuah menekin yang tak terdapat gaun padanya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk dalam hatinya semakin menjadi. Ia ingin profesional dengan pekerjaannya tapi ini sudah diluar batas. Semuanya terlalu samar dan mencurigakan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang langsung mengiyakan tawaran kerjasama ini.

Hinata memundurkan kakinya beberapa langkah. Mencoba menjauh dari manekin-manekin yang sekarang terlihat mengerikan dimatanya.

"Kenapa manekin yang ini masih kosong?" matanya lekat memandang manekin telanjang dihadapannya.

Firasatnya semakin memburuk. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri sesi kerjanya hari ini. Ia mulai merasa tak nyaman berada disana. Saat ia akan berbalik, Hinata merasakan sesuatu menghantam kepala bagian belakangnya dengan keras. Terasa dingin dan menyakitkan. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya terjerat dalam tenggorokan. Ia tak dapat menyeruakan suaranya. Dan sebelum pandangannya mengabur dan kehilangan fokus ia dapat melihat Kaito disana. Berdiri dengan angkuh. Tak lagi memakai masker dan kacamata hitam. Pria itu ah bukan wanita? Dia memakai sebuah gaun berwarna hijau gelap dan ia bersumpah bahwa ia mengenali wajah itu. wajah itu tak asing. Seketika pandangannya menjadi gelap. Dan ia tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sebentar lagi manekin itu akan terisi. Bersabarlah." Kaito berdiri dengan sebuah palu berukuran sedang berlumur sedikit darah ditangannya.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Autor Note: ini adalah chap pertama dari unsolved case. yang kemarin masih merupakan prolog. apakah kalian menyukainya? tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa review ya agar saya bisa tahu dimana kesalahan saya supaya bisa saya perbaiki lagi dikedepannya. review dari kalian sangat berharga bagi saya.<p>

akhir kata, saya sangat mencintai kalian semua 3


	3. Chapter 3

UNSOLVED CASE

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by _mr. Masashi Kishimoto_ sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.

Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto/Sasori/Hinata, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur kekerasan dan Gore.

.

.

CHAPTER 2.

.

.

Naruto terlihat tengah asyik berbincang dengan Tenten, detektif wanita yang baru bekerja beberapa hari dikantornya ketika seorang pria muda masuk kedalam ruangan dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Kami menemukan yang lainnya." Ia memandang kearah ketiga orang yang berada diruangan itu bergantian sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Dan yang ini sepertinya masih baru." Pria itu, Kiba terlihat mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah akibat berlari.

"Baru?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri pemuda bertatokan bekas cakar di kedua pipinya itu.

"Tim pelacak bilang, setidaknya kita masih bisa mengenali wajahnya." Kiba mengangkat bahunya.

"Oke, apalagi yang kita tunggu?" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya

"Bukankah kau sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan kekasihmu ini?" Naruto melangkah keluar ruangan setelah menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke memutar bola matanya sebelum bergegas mengikuti Naruto.

"Apakah keadaannya bernar-benar masih bagus?" Tenten bertanya pada Kiba sesaat sebelum pemuda itu meninggalkan ruangan menyusul para atasannya.

"Entahlah" Kiba mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi rasanya orang-orang yang menemukan mayat itu mengatakan kalau mereka masih bisa mencium aroma parfumnya." Kiba memandang Tenten.

"Benarkah? Parfum apa?" Tenten terlihat begitu penasaran.

"Mmm, aku rasa wanginya seperti..." Kiba terlihat tengah berfikir. Dan Tenten masih menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Ah, aroma daging busuk." Kiba sedikit terkekeh. Kekehan penuh ejekan sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Tenten yang menatapnya dengan kesal.

...

* * *

><p>Hinata membuka matanya. Ia mengerang kesakitan saat ia merasakan pusing dan sakit dikepala bagian belakangnya. Ia hendak bangkit saat ia menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakinya telah diikat dengan tambang dengan sangat kuat. Ia mulai merasa takut. Hinata mencoba menarik-narik tangannya yang terikat, namun nihil. Semakin ia mencoba melepaskannya ia merasakan bahwa ikatannya justru semakin mengencang.<p>

"Kau tidak akan bisa melepaskannya. Aku sudah memastikan ikatannya kuat" Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Kearah sumber suara. Dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas disana tengah terduduk dengan nyaman seorang wanita memakai pada sebuah sofa belundru wanita itu memakai topeng disetengah wajahnya, tepatnya dari daerah kening hingga hidung.

Sementara bibir bergincu merah menyalanya masih dapat ia lihat. Dan sekarang ia ragu apakah ia memang mengenali wajah itu. yang bisa lihat sekarang hanya bibir dan dagunya dan ia melihat wajah wanita itu hanya samar sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ah, sepertinya kau penasaran dengan wajah ini." wanita itu mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk wajahnya menggunakan tangan yang memegang palu besar yang Hinata yakini sebagai alat yang pria itu gunakan untuk memukulnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Hinata. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia harus berada disini bersama seorang wanita yang ia tidak tahu identitasnya.

"Kenapa? Aku?" wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Hinata.

"Apakah aku harus mengatakan alasan kenapa aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?" wanita itu menunjuk wajah Hinata menggunakan palu yang dipegangnya.

"Setidaknya aku harus tahu kenapa harus aku yang kau pilih." Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Kau? ANDA. Kau harus memanggilku ANDA. Apa kau tidak pernah belajar sopan santun?" wanita itu mengetuk-ngetukkan palunya pada pelipis Hinata. Air mata sudah mulai berjatuhan dari mata Hinata. Walau sebentar Hinata dapat mendengar kalau suara yang dikeluarkan pria itu sangat dibuat-buat.

"Haaah." Wanita itu menghela nafasnya sebelum ia kembali berujar.

"Baiklah, akan ku beri tahu. Tapi sebelumnya akan ku perkenalkan namaku padamu." Wanita itu berdiri dan membungkuk layaknya seorang putri kerajaan.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Sora. Itu memang bukan nama asliku tapi aku suka nama itu." sebuah cengiran terpatri dan otak Hinata kembali memproses sebuah memori. Ia pernah melihat senyuman itu sebelumnya. Ia mengenal senyuman itu.

"Dan alasanku memilihmu itu karena aku menginginkannya. Sederhana." Hinata memandang tak percaya pada wanita dihadapannya. Alasan itu sama sekali tak dapat ia terima. Ia dipilih hanya karena wanita ini menginginkannya?.

Sora bangkit dari sana. Dan berjalan menjauhi Hinata. Hinata memperhatikan kemana Sora pergi. Nyalinya semakin menciut saat ia melihat Sora menghampiri sebuah pisau daging besar dan mengeluarkannya dari kotak kaca. Hinata menggeleng ngeri saat ia melihat Sora memandangnya dan justru mengangguk membalas gelengan Hinata.

Ketakutan semakin melandanya saat dilihatnya Sora berjalan mendekat dengan pisau daging besar ditangannya.

"Anda tidak akan melukai saya dengan pisau itu bukan?" suaranya bercampur dengan isak pelan. Ia terlalu takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Sementara Sora hanya diam sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata dan justru terus bergerak mendekati Hinata.

Hinata mencoba memundurkan badannya. Tapi ia terhalang sebuah lemari besar dibelakangnya. Ia sudah tak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Hinata semakin terisak. Ia ketakutan sekarang.

Sora berjongkok dihadapan Hinata. Ia arahkan pisau itu pada wajah Hinata dan menepuk-nepukkan pisau itu pada pipi Hinata.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu secepat ini. _Relaks_." Hinata mencoba menolehkan kepalanya menjauhi pisau yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Tatap mataku saat aku berbicara denganmu!" Sora menekan kedua pipi Hinata dengan tangannya yang bebas. Memaksa Hinata memandang wajahnya. Sementara pisau masih menempel di pipi Hinata menyebabkan Pisau itu menggores pipinya. Darah mengalir dari luka goresan itu.

"Saya mohon. Ampuni saya. Biarkan saya pergi." Air mata semakin membanjir. Ia begitu ketakutan.

Tapi saat itu ia melihat kalau Sora sedikit menolehkan kepalanya. Seolah ia tengah berbicara pada seseorang. Ia kemudian memandang wajah Hinata. Ia menurunkan pisaunya menuju leher dan terus turun pada belahan dada hinata yang sedikit terlihat dari balik gaun berbelahan rendah yang dipakainya. Sora lantas menundukkan kepalanya dan bersandar didada Hinata. Mencoba mendengarkan detak jantung Hinata.

"Badum badum badum." Sora mencoba menirukan bunyi detak jantung Hinata.

"Aku sangat suka mendengarkan detak jantung ketakutan seperti ini. Badum Badum" Sora terus mendengarkan detak jantung Hinata. Sementara tangannya yang memegang pisau ia acung-acungkan seolah-olah ia adalah seorang kondaktur yang sedang memimpin sebuah orkestra. Sementara Hinata tengah berjuang dengan rasa takutnya. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Takut jika ia bersuara sedikit saja akan membuat pria dihadapannya ini murka.

...

* * *

><p>Naruto dan Sasuke tiba ditempat diketemukannya mayat wanita tersebut. Tempat itu merupakan sebuah hutan hujan yang masih rimbun. Hutan yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah hutan kota yang seringkali dipakai untuk keperluan berkemah anak-anak sekolah di kota Konoha. Naruto terlihat berjongkok dihadapan seorang mayat perempuan yang walaupun keadaannya masih utuh dan mudah untuk diidentifikasi namun pembengkakan dan juga pembusukan sudah mulai terjadi. Para petugas forensik mengatakan kalau wanita itu telah meninggal lebih dari satu minggu yang lalu.<p>

"Hai, Neji." Sasuke menghampiri Neji, salah satu tim forensik dan juga teman dekatnya di FBI.

"Hai." Neji membalas sapaan Sasuke dengan sekilas memandang padanya sebelum kembali berkutat pada catatan yang ada pada tangannya.

"Apa ada hal janggal lainnya yang bisa kau temukan?" Tanya Sasuke langsung kepada inti permasalahan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu caranya berbasa-basi." Neji masih tetap sambil memeriksa catatannya. Sasuke hanya menggedikkan bahu.

"Aku sedang bekerja. Kita bisa beromongkosong ria saat jam kerjaku habis." Neji mendengus mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali kau bersantai."

"Maaf, tapi apa kalian akan terus berdebat seperti itu atau kita akan langsung memulai penyelidikan?" Kiba yang ternyata berdiri di belakang mereka berdua bertanya pada kedua orang atasannya. Ia terlihat sudah bersiap menuliskan apapun yang dikatakan petugas itu pada buku notes miliknya. Sasuke dan Neji saling bertukar pandangan.

"Ekhem, Sama seperti yang lainnya. Tak ada sidik jari atau bukti apapun yang menempel pada mayat ini. Hanya sebuah sayatan besar didadanya." Neji mulai menjelaskan.

"Sayatan seperti apa?" sesaat setelah Sasuke menanyakan hal itu terdengar Naruto mengumpat dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke dan kedua orang lainnya memandang pada Naruto yang terlihat sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dan rasa jijik pada wajahnya.

"Kau ingin tau?" ia mencoba menelan salivanya dengan susah payah "Ceklah sendiri dengan mata kepalamu." Naruto segera menjauh dari mayat wanita itu dan dengan cepat mengambil rokok dari dalam kantung jasnya. Ia terlihat menyesap rokoknya dengan dalam. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa mual dari tenggorokannya.

Sasuke dan kedua orang lainnya menghampiri mayat wanita tersebut dan mulai memeriksa keanehan yang membuat rekannya itu sedemikian rupa.

"Mungkin inilah yang dilihat rekanmu." Neji menyingkapkan pakaian yang dipakai wanita itu dibagian dada kirinya yang seharusnya terdapat sebuah gumpalan lemak khas yang dimiliki wanita pada umumnya. Tapi kini hanya sebuah lubang mengaga sempurna dengan ratusan belatung didalamnya.

"Demi Tuhan." Ucapan Kiba terdengar lirih karna keterkejutan. Ia segera bergerak menjauhi mayat dan Sasuke kearah sebuah pohon besar bersiap memuntahkan apapun dari dalam perutnya.

"Kau seorang detektif. Biasakanlah dengan hal-hal seperti ini." Sasuke memandang pada Kiba dan kembali meneliti keadaan dada milik wanita itu yang telah menghilang.

"Tidak semua orang seperti kau. Bahkan kau bisa melahap makananmu didepan mayat tak berbentuk" Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya pada Neji dan mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Luka ini terlihat seperti sayatan yang dilakukan oleh orang yang ahli. Sama seperti yang lainnya." Neji memandang Sasuke.

"Tapi tak pernah ada yang kehilangan sebelah dadanya sebelumnya." Naruto kembali berkomentar sambil sesekali menyesap rokok miliknya dalam-dalam.

"Sedikit kemajuan, eh?" Sasuke berkomentar. Sesekali ia terlihat memeriksa pinggiran sayatan pada mayat wanita itu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan memandang pada pemuda yang terlihat kepayahan disampingnya. Ia lalu memberikan rokoknya pada pemuda itu.

"Cobalah Kiba, kau akan lebih baik." Kiba menerima rokok pemberian Naruto dan mulai menyesap rokok itu sebelum ia mulai tersedak.

"Hei, bukankah ini- Aww!" Kiba mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi tulang kering kakinya yang ditendang cukup keras oleh Naruto. Menyebabkan Sasuke dan beberapa orang lainnya memandang kearah mereka.

"Rokok. Ini adalah rokok. Rokok import." Ia tersenyum sambil mengangkat rokoknya pada orang-orang yang mulai penasaran disekeliling mereka berdua. SementaraSasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi itu adalah marijuana." Kiba berbisik pada Naruto.

"Aku tahu." Naruto mengangguk. "Dan aku akan dengan senang hati menelusupkan kepalamu itu pada dada wanita disana jika kau mencoba mengatakannya pada yang lain" Naruto menunjuk pada mayat wanita yang tengah diperiksa oleh Sasuke.

"Aku lebih suka menjadi seorang perjaka seumur hidupku dari pada aku harus menyerahkan keperjakaanku pada mayat wanita berdada sebelah" Naruto memandang Kiba sejenak sebelum berujar.

"Setidaknya dia masih memiliki sebelah dadanya lagi yang masih utuh. Itu cukup untuk latihan keperjakaanmu." Kiba memandang atasannya tersebut dengan tatapan tak percaya.

...

* * *

><p>Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang membanjir. Ia mengalami mimpi buruk. Sesuatu tentang adiknya.<p>

"Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa ini?" Segera ia meraih ponsel yang biasanya ia letakan dimeja dekat ranjangnya, tapi tak dapat ia temukan.

"Tunggu, dimana aku letakan ponsel sialan itu?" Sakura bangkit dari ranjang. Ia berjalan keluar kamar mencoba mencari ponsel miliknya.

"Demi Tuhan! Dimana aku letakan ponsel itu?" Sakura mengelus rambutnya frustasi sebelum matanya memandang benda kotak bertuts kecil-kecil dari bawah meja televisi.

"Ahhh" Saat ia berjongkok hendak mengambilnya tak sengaja punggung tangannya tergores sisi bawah meja. Tak peduli pada tangannya yang luka ia lantas segera mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi adiknya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengangkatnya.

"Hinata, ayolah. Angkat ponselmu." Sekali lagi ia mencobanya namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Kekhawatiran mulai melanda Sakura. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu tentang adiknya itu.

Ia ingat kalau akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi kasus penculikan dan pembunuhan pada puluhan wanita muda yang berprofesi sebagai model. Berbagai macam pikiran buruk mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Secepat kilat ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyambar jaket yang tergantung untuk kemudian mengemudikan model VW Battle miliknya.

Ia memacu mobilnya dengan cukup kencang. Ingin segera sampai tempat tujuannya. Segera Sakura rem mobilnya untuk kemudian turun dari mobil memasuki sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan KANTOR POLISI DAERAH.

Dengan segera ia menghampiri meja penerima tamu.

"Aku ingin melaporkan kasus orang hilang." Nafasnya masih tersengal akibat berlari dari halaman parkir.

"Siapa yang hilang?" tanya seorang polisi wanita dibalik meja.

"Adikku. Haruno Hinata." Ia memandang polisi wanita didepannya.

"Kapan ia hilang?" polisi wanita itu terlihat menuliskan sesuatu pada buku tebal dihadapannya.

"Sore ini. Ia mengatakan kalau ia menerima tawaran kerja sebagai model. Tapi belum juga kembali. Padahal ia berjanji akan tiba kerumah sebelum tengah malam." Polisi wanita itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukankah mungkin saja adik anda sedang sedikit bersenang-senang? kudengar para model biasa melakukannya. Lagi pula adik anda belum menghilang selama 24jam."

"Apa kau tidak pernah melihat berita?" Sakura memandang polisi wanita didepannya dengan jengkel.

"Ada seorang psikopat berkeliaran didaerah ini dan ia selalu mencari mangsa seorang model wanita muda." Sakura menunjukkan tangannya keluar. Mencoba menerangkan pada polisi wanita dihadapannya.

"Kami tahu. Tapi maaf sebelum 24jam kami tidak bisa memproses kasus anda." Polisi wanita itu segera berpaling dari Sakura dan kembali melanjutkan entah apa yang dikerjakannya dengan komputer didepannya.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Sakura memandang polisi dihadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia marah. Sangat.

"Adikku berada diluaran sana dengan seseorang yang mungkin saja seorang psikopat dan kau hanya duduk disini tanpa melakukan apapun?" Sakura menendang meja penerima tamu dengan cukup keras. Ia tak peduli pada kakinya yang terasa berdenyut setelah melakukannya.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau abdi masyarakan sementara kau tidak melakukan apapun untuk menolong masyarakat!" Sakura terus berteriak-teriak disana tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang memandang padanya.

Dua orang polisi mencoba memegangi tangannya yang terus mencoba berontak dan menyeretnya keluar dari dalam kantor. Ia bahkan dilemparkan begitu saja selayaknya sampah didepan gedung.

Sakura terduduk lesu ditanah. Ia tahu kalau kelakuannya keterlaluan. Dan mungkin saja ia terlalu berlebihan. Tapi ia tak bisa berdiam diri menunggu kabar dari adiknya. Mereka tidak pernah terpisah selama duapuluh tahun terakhir semenjak orang tua mereka meninggal. Mereka selalu bersama bahkan ia selalu bisa merasakan jika sesuatu tengah menimpa adiknya. Dan sekarang ia merasakan perasaan itu.

Sakura berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan geram. Ia membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras. Ia marah dan ia tak dapat membendung air matanya lebih lama. Ia menangis karena kesal, marah, khawatir, dan sedih. Ia merasa tak berdaya. Ia mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Sangat. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Putus asa Sakura melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang. Tak tahu kemana arah tujuannya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada lampu merah. Ia hanya terus melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat dan tak ingin berhenti. Setidaknya sampai ia melihat sebuah berita malam pada salah satu toko elektronik 24jam dipinggir jalan.

Sakura segera memakirkan mobilnya dengan asal. Ia berlari keluar mobil dan berdiri sedekat mungkin dengan televisi berukuran cukup besar itu. Disana ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya tengah berbicara pada sekumpulan wartawan sekaitan dengan kasus yang marak terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Pria itu terlihat tenang menanggapi segala macam pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para wartawan padanya.

"Bagaimana kelanjutan dari kasus yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini detektif? Apakah ada kemajuan?"

"Apakah kalian sudah menemukan siapa pelaku kejahatan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?"

"Apa motif pelaku?"

Berbondong-bondong pertanyaan dilontarkan para wartawan pada pria itu.

"Sejauh ini kami sudah menemukan bukti-bukti baru yang dapat membantu kami dalam mencari siapa pelakunya-"

"Jadi kalian belum menemukan siapa pelakunya?" sebelum pria itu menjawab penuh seorang wartawan telah memotong perkataannya dengan pertanyaan yang lainnya.

"Ya kami belum menemukan pelakunya. Sementara untuk motifnya sendiri masih kabur."

"Apa kalian akan membiarkan begitu saja pembunuh berantai ini berkeliaran diluaran sana?" seorang wartwan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. Detektif pria itu segera menghentikan bicaranya. Ia memandang pada wartawan yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Kami tidak pernah mengatakan kalau orang ini adalah seorang pembunuh berantai." Detektif itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi tapi para wartawan segera memotongnya dengan serentetan pertanyaan lagi.

"Maaf untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa kami jelaskan. Permisi." Detektif itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan yang dipenuhi para wartawan yang masih mencoba menanyakan setumpuk pertanyaan pada detektif itu.

Sakura memandangi pria dihadapannya dengan seksama. Ia sangat yakin bahwa pria ditelevisi itu merupakan orang yang bertanggung jawab mencari pelaku kasus yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Ia segera membaca panel nama yang tertera dtelevisi. Ia membaca nama pria itu dengan seksama.

"Detektif Uchiha Sasuke, FBI." Hinata tersenyum.

"Sekarang aku tahu harus kemana."

Sakura kembali melihat berita yang ditayangkan secara live itu untuk melihat dimana pria bernama Sasuke tersebut diwawancarai.

"MARKAS FBI." Ia lantas segera kembali menuju kedalam mobilnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada satu dua orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa bertemu Sasuke sebelum pria itu pergi.

...

* * *

><p>Sasuke melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan. Merasa sesak karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan para wartawan yang cendrung menyudutkannya. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang tampak bercakap-cakap dengan detektif Tenten.<p>

Naruto melihat kedatangan Sasuke dan menghentikan percakapannya dengan wanita itu. dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Selamat. Kau berhasil menghadapi wartawan-wartawan gila itu dengan sangat tenang." Naruto menyerahkan secangkir kopi padanya.

"Kalau aku, aku pasti sudah meninju mulut mereka satu persatu." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ah, ya dan terima kasih karena tidak membantuku sama sekali selama sesi wawancara." Sasuke berucap dengan nada sinis. Naruto menghentikan tawanya. Naruto menutup mulutnya seolah ia merasa sangat bersalah dan kaget dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecis sebal dengan kelakuan rekannya yang ia anggap kekanak-kanakan. Sasuke lantas memandang pada detektif wanita disamping mereka yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi kedua atasannya.

"Tenten, bisa kau hubungi Kiba? Aku perlu menanyakan beberapa hal padanya." Tenten hanya mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan kedua atasannya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan dari siperjaka itu?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menjauhkanmu dari Tenten." Sasuke berkata dengan nada acuh.

Belum sempat Naruto membalas ucapan Sasuke. Ia mendengar suara gaduh tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Ia melihat beberapa orang polisi tengah mencoba menahan seorang wanita yang bersikeras untuk menerobos masuk. Sasuke dan Naruto segera menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Seorang polisi menoleh pada mereka berdua dan segera membalikkan badanya.

"Wanita itu mencari anda detektif Sasuke." Polisi itu memandang pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang merasa namanya disebutkan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku? Kenapa? Apa yang wanita itu inginkan?" Sasuke bertanya pada polisi itu. sebelum polisi itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Wanita yang sedari tadi berusaha menerobos kerumunan para wartawan itu telah berhasil menyingkirkan beberapa orang polisi dan bergerak semakin mendekat. Wanita itu menarik jas yang dipakai oleh Sasuke.

"Detektif Sasuke? Aku ingin berbicara dengan anda. Aku mohon." Wanita tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon. Sasuke balas memandangi wanita tersebut. Sebelum ia membuka mulutnya Naruto telah terlebih dulu berbicara pada wanita itu.

"Apa yang ingin dibicarakan wanita cantik seperti anda pada detektif bujangan kami?" Sasuke memandang tak suka pada rekannya tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa pada umurnya yang ke duapuluh tujuh ini ia masih belum memiliki seorang kekasih. Tidak seperti Naruto yang bahkan telah dua beberapa kali berganti pasangan bahkan sejak mereka masih di akademi.

"Ini tentang adikku. Kumohon." Sakura kembali memohon pada Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat sebelum berkata,

"Biarkan dia." Sasuke berbicara pada beberapa polisi yang mencoba menahan Sakura. Para polisi yang mencoba menahan sakura melepaskan pegangan mereka dan membiarkan Sakura untuk melewati mereka mendekati Sasuke.

"Ikuti aku. Kurasa anda butuh sedikit prifasi bukan?" ia melirik beberapa wartawan yang mulai melirik-lirik pada kerumunannya. Naruto dan Sakura juga memandang pada arah lirikan Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk ragu.

Sasuke memegangi punggung Sakura, membimbingnya menjahi kerumunan dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja para detektif. Naruto mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sekilas ia melihat Tenten dan Kiba berjalan kearah mereka dari lorong samping kanan.

"Ada apa? siapa wanita itu?" Kiba bertanya pada Naruto setelah mereka telah berjalan berdampingan.

"Sepertinya wanita itu ingin meminta tanggung jawab dari Sasuke." Naruto menjawab pertayaan Kiba dengan berbisik.

"Detektif Sasuke tidak seperti anda." Kiba segera mendahului Naruto dan membukakan pintu ruangan untuk mereka semua. Saat Naruto melewatinya ia menjitak kepala Kiba. Dibelakangnya Tenten terkikik geli.

...

* * *

><p>Sora mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Hinata. Ia bangkit dan mengambil sebuah kamera SLR dari dalam sebuah laci besar di ruangan itu.<p>

Ia membersihkan kamera itu sambil bersenandung. Sora memandang pada Hinata. Tersenyum seramah mungkin pada Hinata yang menatap ngeri padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja sesi pemotretannya?" Sora berjalan kearah sebuah bufet dan mengangbil sebuah album poto besar bersampul merah. Ia menjatuhkan album itu dihadapan Hinata.

"Kau ingin bergaya seperti apa? aku punya sedikit referensi. Kau mau melihatnya?" Sora memandang pada Hinata. Hinata hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu takut untuk bersuara.

Sora lantas membuka album poto itu dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Hinata. Hinata begitu syok. Perutnya terasa mual. Ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk terus melihat poto-poto yang terdapat disana.

Disana ia bisa melihat para wanita yang memakai gaun yang tergantung pada manekin-manekin yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Mereka tergolek dengan tak berdaya. Disekujur tubuh mereka banyak sekali darah yang tergenang. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas. Tapi ia bisa merasakan ketakutan mereka. Mata mereka yang memancarkan kengerian yang tak terperi.

"Lihatlah wanita ini. aku paling suka padanya. Aku bahkan mengambil sebuah kenang-kenangan darinya." Sora menunjukkan sebuah poto wanita bergaun merah muda padanya.

Dan seketika itu Hinata tidak bisa menahan gejolak dalam perutnya. Ia memuntahkan apapun yang sempat ia makan. Mual yang sangat segera menderanya saat ia memandang wanita itu. wanita dengan dada menganga. Ia melihat kalau sebelah dada wanita itu telah hilang dan menyisakan sebuah lubang mengerikan disana. Ia bahkan bisa melihat bahwa wanita itu masih hidup pada saat itu. kengerian dan kesakitan jelas terlihat dari wajahnya. Hinata membayangkan jika itu dirinya maka mungkin saja ia tidak akan sanggup untuk bertahan bahkan hanya untuk beberapa detik.

Hinata masih memuntahkan apapun yang masih tersisa dimulutnya walaupun ia sendiri sadar bahwa sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa ia muntahkan. Tapi rasa mual itu masih belum hilang. Ia masih dapat merasakannya.

Sementara Sora bahkan terlihat sama sekali tak terganggu dengan Hinata. Ia bahkan masih dengan bangga memamerkan foto-foto lain dari wanita-wanita yang ia siksa dan bunuh. Membuat Hinata semakin merasakan mual. Ia lantas meraih lengan Sora.

"Hentikan, saya mohon. Cukup." Sebuah bisikan lemahlah yang bisa Hinata keluarkan. Ia tidak sanggup menyeruakan suaranya dengan lantang.

Sora memandang Hinata sekilas. Dan ia juga memandang pada muntahan Hinata. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau yang melakukan ini?" ia menunjuk pada muntahan Hinata dengan kepalanya. Hinata hanya mengangguk lemas. Sora lantas menyimpan album foto ditangannya pada sebuah meja sudut disampingnya sambil terus memandang muntahan Hinata.

Tanpa aba-aba Sora menarik kepala Hinata dan menjatuhkannya tepat pada muntahannya. Sora menggesek-gesekan kepala samping kanan Hinata pada muntahan itu selayaknya sebuah lap pel. Sementara Hinata hanya menjerit-jerit dan mencoba meraih tangan Sora yang menjambak rambutnya dengan keras. Air mata terus bercucuran dari matanya.

"Benar-benar sangat menjijikan. Kau mengotori lantai marmerku dengan muntahan jorokmu itu." Sora masih terus menggosokkan kepala Hinata pada lantainya.

"Maaf. Saya mohon maaf. Maafkan saya." Hinata terus memohon pada Sora yang sama sekali tak dipedulikan olehnya. Ia bahkan terlihat seperti tak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh Hinata.

Untuk sesaat Sora menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia terlihat seperti tengah mendengarkan seseorang berbisik padanya. Sora lantas menghentakkan kepala Hinata kebelakang dan berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Ia terlihat mondar-mandir di hadapan Hinata. Wajahnya menegang. Ia sesekali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah-olah seseorang tengah berbicara padanya dan ia tak menyetujui apa yang orang itu katakan padanya.

Hinata beringsut. Memojokkan badannya pada lemari dibelakangnya. Ia memperhatikan Sora sambil terisak pelan. Ia tak tau apa yang tengah Sora lakukan sekarang. Ia hanya menangis tertahan. Mencoba meredam tangisnya. Tak mau mengganggu apapun yang tengah Sora lakukan dan semakin membuat pria itu murka.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Autor Note :<p>

Mina-san~~ bagaimana dengan chapter ini? apa sudah cukup mengerikan atau masih kurang? Katakanlah padakuuu/? Untuk Unsolved Cased maaf ya kalau nanti kedepannya updatenya bakalan lama soalnya saya lagi sibuk sekarang hehe. Dan lagi fokus membuat seri women. Honto ni gomenasai~~

Special thx : Go Minami Hikari Bi, Zero Kiryuu 1, Generasi Muda, Kaguya Ootsusuki, yatta, dan para silent reader. Saya mohon berikan review kalian ya supaya saya bisa lebih mengembangkan lagi ceritanya. Arigatou~~

Akhir kata: Saya mencintai kalian semua 3


End file.
